Talk:Tristana/@comment-79.10.158.107-20120924134051/@comment-88.186.19.90-20120925193246
Until level 6, you outburst everyone except maybe Graves in botlane. Remember to level skills as follow: EWEQERWEQQRQQ. During your first levels, you should be a terror no-one wants to approach. Blast your opponent with a E at level 1 if you can help it and focus on avoiding any harass. Once you reach level 2+ (depending on what support you have wait for lvl 3 if you are with a champ like Leona), just tell your support to initiate the enemy ADC, E them, cast Q if you have it, AA them until they start to flee (because you just outdamaged them), W on their head and AA once more. GG you just got a kill or forced the opponent out of lane. Proceed to freefarm. Get some decent sustain relatively early (a vamp scepter) because your damage does not stem from your AD and you are prone to getting damaged during bursts thanks to your measly range, so you want to be able to get back to decent health once you forced the opponent out of lane. Once you reach level 7+ your burst should become laughable and your AA damage even more ridiculous. Your AA range is now decent but nowhere near good, so just freefarm and avoid feeding. It doesn't even matter if you get a level disadvantage, as long as you farm properly you will rip people appart. You are a magnificent pusher with your E and you are safe with your rocket jump, so ward river and push the lane to the tower again and again. Provided you only bought health pots and a vamp scepter, you need an average of 133 CS or an IE+PD to reach your "lategame turnpoint" where you start busting heads reeeeealy hard. If you are against something like Soraka-Graves you just got countered, If you know you will not get any kills whatsoever, forego putting any point in E and just level Q and W so you can freeze your lane. Good supports are supports with a lot of damage or CC: Leona, Alistar, Sona, Nunu, Mundo, Soraka if you want a freefarm lane. Less-good supports are: Janna '(worst ever, you don't make use of her steroids, she has no damage and her CC is perfectly useless), '''Blitz '(has damage and CC but I find it doesn't really synergise with you as much, like he doesn't synergise with Cait), '''Taric (stun isn't enough, damage buffs not enough and defense buff not enough), Lulu '''(she's a good support and you aren't going to get ripped appart, but she's not as stronk as Soraka to keep you in lane and not as good as Alistar or Sona to net you kills), '''Karma (doesn't get effective untill mid-game where you are your weakest, can't draw aggro or shield you effectively at early levels, doesn't deal enough damage at early levels. She's good and will save your neck mid-lategame but having her means that your lane-phase will be very arduous. I honestly think this is one of the few lanecomp where her kit isn't optimal).